Never Turn Your Back
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Seimei questions Soubi about how much Soubi would do for him.


- Do you like kids, Soubi?

Seimei has this habit of asking questions out of the middle of nowhere. Soubi, previously studying for a test, waits a heartbeat until his master's head turns a little bit towards him. He blinks.

- As in playing with them? Or... babysitting?

- As in fucking them. - And he is always direct. Sometimes so direct that it hurts, making him long for more. Seimei grins when his eyes go wide. - Do you get hard thinking about them? Rosy skin, soft cheeks, innocent wide eyes...

Beloved trails off, still grinning. Soubi is far from naïve or innocent but still he fights against a blush. He doesn't turn away from Seimei: his master hates being ignored, he doesn't need to be told again that rule.

- No, I don't. – he answers truthfully. He likes Seimei, Beloved. Nothing and no one else.

- Oh? – Seimei stretches his long legs out of the position against the window, dropping his book, dusting his trousers and coming towards him. He turns on his chair, giving the teenager his full attention. – Well, that's a relief.

- How come?

- I wouldn't want you to dirty my little Ritsuka. – Seimei leans towards him, puts his hand around Soubi's pulse and squeezes a little bit, just enough that it is a reminder that he is Seimei's belonging.

He wonders how could he – or anyone – dirty Beloved's little brother, since Beloved is ever so jealous and possessive of the little one. Soubi had seen a picture, once and by a mere chance, of his Sacrifice with his hand on the shoulder of a smiling young boy. He had yearned for that soft, sweet and tender smile of Seimei; wondered if that same smile would be, once, directed at him.

Seimei sits at his lap, still holding his neck. Soubi swallows and he sees Seimei grin. Doesn't touch him: he hasn't been ordered.

- You're wondering how, right?

- I… yes, Beloved. – he likes Seimei's true name. Loves the way it comes out of his mouth. Soubi could almost swear that he feels it burning on his skin.

Seimei rolls his eyes a little, amused. – I know you so well, Soubi. – squeezes a little bit tighter, holding a little bit of his breath inside but then it's Seimei's breath against his ear and he could very well stop breathing all the same. – Because you _are_ mine… correct?

- Yes. I'm yours. – Soubi whispers. He tries to keep his eyes open although he is acutely sure that there is no way in the Seven Names of Hell that he could be ignoring his Sacrifice right now, when he is feeling his smile against his neck and his weight over his body.

- And you'd do anything I ordered you to do. – Seimei straightens to look him in the eye, still smiling, his eyes narrowed, his voice nothing more than a cruel caress that makes Soubi shiver. – You _would_ die for me.

It's the connection they share. He doesn't have to say what he would do for Seimei because Seimei already knows it but his master likes to hear it. He gets pleasure from knowing that he is his arm, his toy, his Fighter… anything Seimei wants him to be, so he answers every time. Looking into his master's eyes he smiles and says the same answers once and again. He doesn't mind, he also likes the reminder.

- Without a doubt.

He never gets enough of Seimei's taste, of his lips against his, of his breath. He ventures to put a hand on his Sacrifice's hip when he starts rocking, his taste lingering in his tongue and he has his eyes half closed, watching Beloved who is also watching him, still rocking, a half amused grin so close to him that it's almost his.

- You would do anything… right, Soubi?

- Of course… ah… Seimei... – he is rocking harder now, with more intent. It takes Soubi all his control not to hold Seimei harder against him. He curls his fingers over Seimei's hip, the other one closed in a fist.

He fights to keep his eyes open, watching Seimei's eyes which somehow feel personal. He thinks it could be the first time.

- If I were to die and I wanted you to keep living…

- What? No… Seimei… – he moans, his master's name breaking a little bit, Seimei still moving against his, watching him, holding his breath and his life in his hands and words.

- I am your will and your voice… or not? Are you mine, Soubi? – Seimei's movements are more intense, their groins rubbing, hard against each other. Seimei's breath's mingling with his own.

- I… am… I am, Beloved…- Soubi bites his lip but it's Seimei's tongue that soothes the flesh.

- And you'd do… _anything_ I ordered you... you would even live if that was my order… right?

So close. Seimei's movements grow bolder. Soubi watches when his master licks his own lip, his grin. Feels the hand tightening on his neck. He wants to cling to Seimei and has a moment of panic when Seimei slows until he almost stops.

- You would, right, Soubi? You would do anything I ordered you to?

- I would… - he groans, knowing that it's the truth, even if the idea of a world without Beloved seems pointless.

Soubi starts moving against him again, kisses him deep, tangling his other hand over his hair and when Beloved's soft moan vibrates against his mouth he allows his other hand to hold onto Seimei's waist. He is close, so close…

- Good boy. – Seimei says softly a moment later, petting his hair, letting go of his neck. Soubi smiles, his breath still hard but then Seimei's standing off his lap, putting on his jacket. – I'm late, Ritsuka will worry. Clean yourself and call me later. – he says softly, pressing his lips against Soubi's for a moment before going to the door.


End file.
